riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Percy Jackson WIKI/@comment-27410264-20151216180430/@comment-26859496-20160423180059
Dobra naszła mnie wena xD Mam kilka jeszcze innych teorii dot.tego fragmentu xD Rozważając opcję A) Percy był na chacie z Sally XD Jego matka takie:Oł noł xD percy nie idź z nim xD ale Percy robi swoje i na dowidzenia takie:Spoko xD Wrócę xD I nie wróci xD MUHAHAHHAHAH Xd Opcja B) Annabeth 1) Ann zaprasza go na herbatkę i go otruwa koniec serii o Apollo 2) Ann nie zauważa go, b0 studiuje xD I wtedy percy idze z nim na misję, a jak wrócić to Ann tego nie zauwąży 3) Ann zauważa Apolla, gadają, naradzają się etc. I musi pusić ich w trójkę na misję xD 3.1) Meg jako zawodowa psychofanka próbouje uwieść Percyego xD Próba kończy się powodzeniem i pod koniec piatego tomu Apollo zostaje dziadkiem xD I tu grozi nam wojna na lini Atena vs Posjedon, bo wtedy Annie popełni samobójstwo i skoczy z dywanuu xD 3.2) próba meg kończy się porażką xD I zamienia się miejscem z Apollem xD Lub zakaę zostanie krową Opcja C) Ktokolwiek inny xD 1) TO była Artemida: Taaa boginka bardzo by sie z tej wizyty ucieszyła xD < A mogła nie wydawać tych trzech dych na kwiatki na cmentarzu xD> 2) To była jakaś znajoma/y percyego - śmiertelniczka/śmiertelnik xD No to ten ktuś dostanie zawału xD 3) To był inny bóg, który przybył do niego z misją odnaleźnienia Apolla xD 4) To był Nico xD < wiecej móić nie trzeba XD> Wgl jak przeczytałam o tym, żę Percy ma koszuklę z klubu pływackiego... xD Czy ktoś tu oglądał Free? XD XD XD XD Teorie dot. tych zbirów Opcja 1 - To jacyś kumple Magnusa, który wynajął ich. aby gnęblil Apolla,ażeby wyjawił gdzie jest Obóz Herosów. W ten sposób nasza blondi chciała, aby wykończyć Willa i być bliżej Nico xD Opcja 2 - To jacyś ludzie Zeusa - podstawieni pomniejszni bogowie, którzy mają gnębić na jego zlecenie Apolla XD Ogólnie rzecz biorąc mam nadzieję, że Rick nas zaskoczy i da im jakąś większą rolę xD OOOOo mam plan xD niech Reyna się z jednym z nich schajtnie xD Albo od razu z dwoma xD Apollo się wkurzy, a Artemida bd sie cieszczyć, żę on się wkurza i pobogosławi ten związek xD Teoria dot. tego kto goni Apolla Co do samego osobnika nie mam jakiś większych pomysłów XD Ale jeśliby założyć, że tera kurna bd się napierdalać przez pół książki z złotymi duchami... Nie no ja podziękuję XD Obstawiam fabułę, typu: Apollo, Percy, Meg i opcjonalnie Ann < ta tudzież z nimi nie pójdzie, bo przecież jest na studiach w Nowym Rzymie... i ta drama... puści Percyego z inną xD> będą szukać tego miejsca na mapie.... A tym czasem X bd ich gonić xD Ogólnie po kiego grzyba ktokolwiek miałby gonić Apolla? Kto chciałby jego śmierci? XD W sumie żaden z potworów nie był by aż tak intelignenty xD Dlatego uważam, że tutaj podejrzanym może być Helios - w końcu też bóg Słońca - bd chciał zająć jego miejsce etc. Albo z drugiej strony - może to jakieś ciemne bóstwo? XD Jest też jeszcze jedno pytanie: Co w tej całej paranoi będzie robić dziecko Tyche? XD Wiadomo, że jest to bogini szczęścia... Więc, może Apollo spotka ją tylko tak na zasadzie kontrastu xD Że jego życie to tera taki pech i wgl XD Ale miejmy nadzieję, żę odegra większą rolę xD A z samą gonitwą za gościem X to bd wielki powrót Reyny, NIco i Hedga - speców od takich sprawxD ( pamiętajmy o Orionie) W sumie to fajnie by tak było xD W końcu najpierw gonił ich potwór od Artemidy, tera od Apolla i perfekta xD Wgl co do Reyny - jest też plan taki, że może ta Ukryta Wyrocznia bd miała jakiś kapłanów xD I Rey z jakmiś kapłanem wyroczni się schajtnie xD Jest jeszcze jedno pytanie: Co z resztą siódemki? Wiemy, że wszyscy sie pojawią, lecz jakie będą ich role? Wydaje mi się, że akurat w tej pierwszej części Rick wystawi na pierwszy plan Percyego Apolla Meg (i może) Annabeth xD oraz Leo i Kalipso, którzy bd podróżować po świecie i kto wie może przez przypadek spotkają pana X i go zabiją xD To było by beczne xD Albo z innej beczki: zostaną uwięźieni u X/ albo u tej Ukrytej Wyroczni xD Inna sprawa - ciekawe jak Rick wybrnie z teog, że Kalipso jest nieśmiertelna xD MOżę Leoś po drodze zginie czy coś? XD No zastanwiajace jest to, jak Rick poprowadzi dalej wątek Nico x Will xD TO jest bardzo ciekawe xD nadzieję, żę zerwą xD Swoją drogą - ciekawe czy Apollo wogóle wróci na Olimp xD Może Riordan chce zakończyć już serię o bogach i półbogach i Apollo wraz z percym i resztą spółki - zniszczą całkowicie wszystkich bogów xD Albo uśpią jak w KrK xD To było by ciekawe zakończenie xD Wgl zastanówmy się nad samą okładką xD Widzimy tam złotego gostka, który łukiem celuje do góry xD Czy by to znaczyło, że Apollo sprzeciwi się całemu Olimpowi? Albo w drugą stronę - czy ktoś bd próbował zniszczyć Olimp? A cała akcja z tego co tu czytamy - dzieje się zimą xD Więc czm gostek kucający na ziemi siedzi w kałuży?XD Globalne ocieplenie? XD ~Pozdrawia Cherruś xD